


Born to be Yours

by marvelousbones



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: I never knew anybody til' I knew youAnd I know when it rains, oh, it poursAnd I know I was born to be yoursORChloe finds out how much she really means to Lucifer.





	Born to be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, guys, we've been through an emotional roller coaster lately with the show! FIrst, it was cancelled then we were saved by Netflix!! Sorry, I haven't been updating but I heard this song and I KNEW I had to write this fic! You can listen to the song, [Born to be Yours](https://youtu.be/mOFvJVroAJE) , by Kygo (feat. Imagine Dragons). This is also the [piano version](https://youtu.be/vhKh03aUlrU) if you want to listen to that too.

Chloe walked into Lux and found Lucifer where he usually was. She smiled a little bit to herself as Lucifer sat in the middle of the club playing some random tunes on his piano.

Lucifer somehow sensed her presence as he always does and looked up as Chloe walked down the stairs. Chloe smiled at him as he locked eyes with hers and smiled back.

He started to play a new song as the guests surrounding him hushed. Lucifer started to play the opening chords as the microphone dropped in front of his face.  
  

_“I know I've given up_  
_A hundred times before_  
_But I know a miracle_  
_Is not something to ignore”_

Lucifer locked eyes with hers the whole time as he sang. Chloe recognized this as a newer song that she heard on the radio before. The instant Lucifer heard this song he knew he had to sing it to Chloe. She was his miracle and she deserved to know how he really felt about her.

    _“You take me for a fool_  
_You take me for a fool”_

  
Lucifer’s gaze remained locked on hers as several people turned to stare at her, wondering what has got the playboy club owner so enthralled.

  _“I never knew anybody til' I knew you_  
_I never knew anybody til' I knew you_  
_And I know when it rains, oh, it pours_  
_And I know I was born to be yours_  
_I never knew anybody til' I knew you_  
_I never knew anybody til' I knew you_  
_And I know when it rains, oh, it pours_  
_And I know I was born to be yours”_

  
Chloe felt her cheeks heat up in a blush as she listened to the lyrics. Lucifer stared at her the entire time he sang with a smile on his face. Lucifer never really felt love before he met Chloe. Anyone else paled in comparison to his detective.

    _“Are you the only one_  
_Lost in the millions?_  
_Or are you my grain of sand_  
_That's blowing in the wind?”_

  
Chloe smiled as she leaned against the railing and watched him sing and play. The lyrics really hit home for her as they described their relationship perfectly.

  _“I never knew anybody til' I knew you_  
_I never knew anybody til' I knew you_  
_And I know when it rains, oh, it pours_  
_And I know I was born to be yours_  
_I never knew anybody til' I knew you_  
_I never knew anybody til' I knew you_  
_And I know when it rains, oh, it pours_  
_And I know I was born to be yours”_

  
Chloe indeed felt that Lucifer was born to be hers and vice versa. She leaned against the railing as she tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear as she smiled shyly at Lucifer.

  _“I was born to be yours_  
_I was born, born, born, born_  
_I was born to be yours_  
_I was born, born, born_  
_I was born to be yours_  
_I was born, born, born, born_  
_I was born to be yours_  
_(I was born)_  
_Oh-_ woah _”_

  
Lucifer continued to sing in that deep voice of his as Chloe closed her eyes and let his singing soothe her body. She smiled to herself as Lucifer played the upbeat song on his piano.

  _“Oh-_ woah _(hey)_  
_Born to be yours_  
_I was born, born, born, born_  
_I was born to be yours_  
_I was born, born, born (hey)_  
_I was born to be yours_  
_I was born, born, born, born (I was born)_  
_I was born to be yours_  
_I was born”_

  
    Chloe opened her eyes and locked her gaze with Lucifer’s as he finished the song. He played the last few chords as the club erupted in applause. Lucifer stood up and gave a little bow then made his way over to her. The club patrons went back to mingling and dancing as the music picked up again.

“That was a really nice song Lucifer,” Chloe said sincerely as she reached up to give Lucifer a peck on the cheek.

“Thank you, Detective.” Lucifer smiled as he was thankful for the dark lights in the club or Chloe would have seen the rising red tint on his cheeks. The devil did not blush.

“Let me buy you a drink for that wonderful performance.” Chloe teased as she wandered over to the bar.

Lucifer rolled his eyes but followed her anyway. “The drinks here are free for you, but you already knew that.” Lucifer made sure that at Lux Chloe would never have to buy her own drink.

Chloe turned around and send a dazzling smile at him from over her shoulder.

Lucifer cleared his throat as he motioned to the bartender, Patrick, to give them their usuals. Patrick nodded and got the drinks in no time.

Patrick slid an IPA over to Chloe and sat a glass of bourbon in front of Lucifer.

Chloe nodded her head in thanks as she took a sip of her drink and stared out into the crowd.

“Thank you for giving me a purpose Detective,” Lucifer said queasily that Chloe had to strain to hear him.

Chloe fought a blush at his words a shoe shook her head. “You’re welcome?” She said as she cocked her head to the side and some of her blond hair fell in front of her face.

Lucifer reached out to brush it behind her ear for her as Chloe gave him a warm smiled and scooted closer to him. Together they looked out at his bustling club and they knew that they’d be okay. After all, Lucifer was born to hers and she was born to be his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by and reading this fic!


End file.
